dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 19
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Androids Appear", the 126th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on February 12, 1992. He makes his first manga appearance in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 10, 1992. Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, Android 19 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Biography Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in each alternate timeline this respect goes to Android 16, as Android 19 only exists in the series' mainstream timeline). He, accompanied by Android 20 (in reality, a reformed Dr. Gero), first appears during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Having the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sapped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Android 19 later challenges Goku, who then proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan, shifting the fight in his favor. Shortly after however, the heart disease foretold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at energy absorption. Suddenly, Android 19 is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is trounced about by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto 19's face (pictured), before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta barrages him with his Big Bang Attack, and 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Other appearances * Android 19 is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Goten and Trunks launch a barrage of ki shots into an alley, comically resulting in his head flying off once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during [[Until We Meet Again|the final episode of GT]]. Special abilities * Bionic Punisher, a synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19 and Dr. Gero. * Built in Scouter - a scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. * Energy absorption, a technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Androids Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. * Energy Attack, the most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki. * Photon Wave, a powerful energy wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yukitoshi Hori * Ocean Group dub: Patricia Drake * Funimation dub: Phillip Wilburn * Latin American dub: Ricardo Hill Trivia * Android 19 was the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan in his fight with Goku, though Goku was at a disadvantage with his heart disease and initially unaware of the Android's energy absorption. * Interestingly, according to Akira Toriyama Android 19 and Dr. Gero were originally meant to be the androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however his editor decided that the two looked outdated and ridiculous, and so rather than make them the final androids he opted to continue the saga in favor of androids 17 and 18. * When Vegeta rips off Android 19's hands, red liquid spews from his arms, making it look like he is losing blood, but for a purely synthetic android, he should be losing oil (In fact, Vegeta even refers to it as oil when he mentions that he has an oil leak), meaning it should be black. However, the android units do use a liquid that resembles a bright substance, this is not blood but a synthesized red liquid substance that flows through their bio-mechanic structure. * The effect used for Android 19's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese version of the Dragon Ball Z, as well as most other dubs including the Blue Water dub, he has the voice of an ordinary human. In the Funimation dub, he has a nasally animatronic voice, save for the remastered season box sets released by the studio which see the voice filter removed. * The filter for the American voices were also removed in the Budokai series which makes him sound a little like Majin Buu. * Despite him not having a soul, he somehow comes back when Super Android 17 breaks out of hell, Android 16 however does not. However, this can be explained by referring to the fact that he died a villain and was sent to hell, whereas 16 died a hero and likely wasn't. * Android 19 is a character that is a racist sign to white people, since he is obese and is totally white. Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villains Category:Immortals